


【龚方】喜宝

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 龚子棋叫住他：“龚方书剑。如果你喜欢这个名字，你也可以在你的名字前面冠我的姓氏。”





	【龚方】喜宝

方书剑在飞机上喜欢带一本书，是从很早就有了的习惯。那本书通常都是自己已经读过好多遍的，随手翻开任何一页都可以开始阅读，封底带着手指拿过的痕迹，让他觉得自己是带着老友一起坐上飞机。虽然有时候他也会看电影或翻杂志，或者因为倒时差而盖着毯子睡去，但是带着一本书像一个仪式一样，总会给他带来安全感。

他本就是在浅眠，所以被前座和空乘交谈的声音叫醒，他发现身边的人在翻看他放到一边的书，见他醒了朝他点点头：“我读了你的书。”

方书剑感觉到这个人的强势，不想过多地与他交谈，所以点点头算是表示了解打算继续入睡，那人却主动与他搭话：“不如我们来聊聊这本书？”

“你这么快就读完了它？”

“我早就读过。”方书剑这才抬起眼，与男人镜框后的眼睛对视。他很危险，不要与他深交，方书剑的雷达是这样告诉他的。闭嘴，我知道。方书剑关掉心里疯狂闪烁的红灯，微笑了一下自我介绍：“我姓方，方书剑，书剑恩仇录的书剑。”  
男人推推眼镜：“那么我叫龚子棋。”

那么？方书剑抓住了这个关联词语，这个词给他带来的感觉像是自己随口报了个名字说我叫王建国，然后他顺着话说我叫李海涛。他不喜欢这种像是被误会的感觉，于是他又重复了一遍：“我的名字是方书剑。”

“我是龚子棋。”男人耐心地重新说了自己的姓名，而后扬了扬手中的书：“你喜欢它吗？”

方书剑说着喜欢，实际上想得漫无边际。龚子棋的手好大，能单手托起一本书，即使他很薄。他的嘴唇也很薄。他的眼镜是什么牌子，看起来很贵。他的名字是哪三个字，我可不可以看一下，或者说他的名字到底是不是龚子棋。如果他很有钱的话，并且如果他有个丧偶的父亲，我会不会也成为姜喜宝。

 

 

 

事实证明他会。龚子棋一眼就看中了这个男孩，他知道方书剑就是他父亲要找的那种情人，纤细，热情，像是一朵怒放的花。龚子棋从不避讳自己的身份，沪市首富的长子，艺术学校在读，私生活不算混乱但是也算得上声色犬马。他同其他上层社会的少爷一样吸烟、驯马，但从不沾女色，从来没有女人能爬上他的床。

有人说他或许不好这口，有人带着恶意揣测他有隐疾，或者有人带着漂亮的男孩加酒会。龚子棋却总是自顾自地抿着酒，眼神锋利不曾放软一分。讨好他的人只好作罢，悻悻地打算离开，龚子棋却又会叫住他要他留下那孩子。

在圈内龚先生的取向是一个公开的秘密。龚子棋年幼丧母，龚先生没有续弦，而是乘着单身的便利养起了情儿，这些人无论是男是女都个顶个地漂亮。龚子棋尚未毕业，还未接手他父亲的工作，于是闲暇时遇到他父亲可能看得上眼的伴就给他父亲送过去。

龚子棋闲下来的时候还会画画。他一条花腿，眼神凶得厉害，许多人问他是不是玩摇滚的，但其实他是个实打实的学油画的，眼镜的作用也不是用来作势，而是因为他遗传的龚先生的近视。对艺术的感悟让他为他父亲寻的孩子都很合他父亲的胃口。他们父子之间的关系尚可，不至于勾心斗角处心积虑，甚至像是一起打拼过的兄弟，故而龚子棋虽不理解这份乐趣却也不阻拦，甚至主动带着人回龚宅。

他本就没什么道德底线，搞艺术的人总是随心所欲的，于是他也不在意外界的评价，他甚至不会阻拦他父亲娶一个比他还小两岁的女人。

当然他的父亲也不会这样做。龚先生还想恣意一阵子，当然不想让一个和自己都不互相了解的人限制住。

于是方书剑见到了这种情况下的龚先生。龚先生领口微敞着，身上西装一看就是高级的料子，面部的轮廓和龚子棋如出一辙。他嘴角的笑让方书剑想起自己素未谋面的父亲。

 

 

 

方书剑的道德水准其实也没比龚子棋好几分。方书剑生得一副好皮囊，在美利坚土地上学习音乐剧让他直白而坦率，他又是对万物都有好奇心的，一直喜欢追逐刺激和未知，他甚至渴盼成为一个中年人的秘密情人，像是一只被藏在玻璃罩里的金丝雀，让他每日只为一个人歌唱。

因此龚子棋带他见到龚先生的一瞬间他就想好，如果面前这个中年男性没有什么特殊的让他厌恶的癖好，那么下学期的学费就有了着落。

龚先生显然也没让他失望。见到方书剑的第一面龚先生的眼神就变得不一样，他带着慈父一样的微笑问方书剑：“你叫什么？”

“方书剑，书剑恩仇录的书剑。”方书剑一如既往地报上自己的名字。

中年人不多话，金丝眼镜后的笑容让人没来由地觉得安心：“那我叫你小方。”龚先生有过很多个情儿，但从来没有像是对方书剑一样这样小心翼翼，像是方书剑是一个脆弱的玻璃工艺品，一碰就会碎。他仔细地思考了措辞才问眼前这个男孩，温柔的带着商讨的语气：“你要么先睡在客房，好吗？如果你要回家我也会送你回去。”

方书剑没想到过自己不可告人的愿望居然有可能成真，当下点了点头，“啊”了一声想了起来：“我可能要给我家里打个电话告诉他们暑假不回去了……”

“没关系的，你可以回去很多天。”龚先生对方书剑莫名的纵容倒让方书剑感到不适。那个词叫什么，溺爱，龚先生分明将他看做是孩子。方书剑却也莫名享受，出了门遇见龚子棋才问：“你父亲对其他人也这样吗？”

龚子棋在门外等了很久，他也不知道自己为什么要等很久。听到方书剑的疑问他挑了挑眉：“其他人？你说哪方面？”

“就对他其他的情人，也是像是照顾小孩子一样吗？”

龚子棋低笑了两声，方书剑这才发现他的声音低沉又单薄，笑起来喉咙中有像是鸽子一样的“咕咕”声。他唱歌或许很好听，比班里的那个故意压低音的Eli肯定好得多。他演音乐剧的话必须是男一号，万众瞩目的那种。他好适合演死神，或许我可以是和他跳舞的伊丽莎白。方书剑再次毫无边际地想，直到龚子棋的话打断他的思路：“我怎么知道，我又不是他的那些情儿。怎么你不想这样？”

话赶着话，方书剑扬着头正对着龚子棋的目光：“那或许你想要试试其他的？”

龚子棋收回了眼神丝毫没有动摇，只是再次发出那种笑声：“那或许不太可能。他叫你睡客房吗？跟我走，我带你去。”

 

 

 

适逢龚先生生意场上忽然格外繁忙，龚宅中几乎每天都只有他和龚子棋二人。龚先生不习惯请保姆用人，于是偌大的龚宅在没人说话的时候格外安静。客房太大了点，说是客房其实整个三楼都是方书剑一个人的空间，他甚至还拥有一个单独的客厅，闲来无事方书剑会在客厅里来回踱步，口中不知道在说着些什么。

方书剑在一楼吃饭的时候问龚子棋：“你不好奇我每天都在三楼干什么？”

龚子棋慢条斯理地吞咽，带着富贵家孩子那种莫名的教养：“我应该好奇？”

“好吧，我每天都在背我下学期要排演的一部音乐剧的台词。——你的苏州菜烧得真好吃。”方书剑夹起一块松鼠鳜鱼含进口中，眯起眼睛像是一只狐狸。他又开始胡思乱想，龚子棋为什么会做苏州菜？龚宅的女主人去哪儿了？他为什么会烧苏州菜，是谁教给他的吗。方书剑忽然意识到自从认识龚子棋以来他又恢复了胡思乱想的毛病，上次这样是什么时候。是高中和前座的女孩子谈恋爱，他上课的时候盯着女孩子的发梢心猿意马，然后被老师叫了起来回答问题，女孩子在草稿纸上把答案写得天大，但是方书剑还是把根号六分之二看成了十六分之二，还自作聪明地改成了八分之一。

结果自然是被老师训斥了一通。方书剑的思维飘去了回忆里，等到玻璃水壶倒了下去他才回过神来，刚要躲避就被龚子棋拖着手腕躲开，玻璃碎片躺在一地的热水中。方书剑低着头盯着一地的狼藉发愣，不知道是不是还没回过神，也没有把自己的手腕从龚子棋手中挣脱开。

龚子棋先放的手。他叹了口气说：“你先去客厅的沙发坐一坐，我来收拾这里。”

“龚子棋。”方书剑叫住龚子棋，嘴角带着一些洋洋得意：“我的手腕是不是很细。”

一大块碎片落地，又砸成无数破碎的小块。龚子棋被锋利的边缘划了手指，几滴血珠不紧不慢地往外渗，他盯了两秒这个不大的伤口才回答方书剑的话，却是答非所问：“你愿不愿意当我的模特？我画一幅你的肖像送你。”

“那好啊。”方书剑快乐地朝龚子棋笑：“对了，我还不知道你的名字该怎么写。”

“最简单的那个子，棋是琴棋书画的棋。要么你可以叫我Russell。”龚子棋继续收拾着地上的遗骸，没有抬头地回答方书剑。

方书剑于是笑得更开心：“我的书是琴棋书画的书。那么以后我就叫你子棋。”

 

 

 

龚子棋站在楼梯上扶着栏杆，看着方书剑在一楼客厅的地毯上起舞。不得不说方书剑很轻盈，光着脚在长毛地毯上跳跃也没有发出什么声响，像是一只狐狸。龚子棋想到那个动物，又笑着在心里补充一句，像是一只藏狐，想着想着笑出一个气音。

藏狐的听觉异常灵敏，听到龚子棋的笑便仰起头看向他，维持着那个俯卧的姿势艰难地扬着头唤龚子棋：“你下来，下来帮我一下。”

于是龚子棋推了推眼镜，缓慢地摩挲着楼梯扶手走下楼，然后光着脚踩上地毯走到方书剑身边蹲下，垂着视线问他：“我怎么帮你？”

“你来帮我开个胯。”方书剑缓缓打开腿，舒展开肩颈的肌肉背对着龚子棋：“骑在我腿上，然后趴在我身上把我压到地面。”

龚子棋怎么可能听不懂方书剑口中的暧昧和眼角赤裸裸的引诱，因而他只是将膝盖压在方书剑腿上，双手按住方书剑脊骨将他用力按下去。方书剑被突然施力，柔韧如他也受不住这种突然和粗暴，痛得轻呼一声，本就湿润的眼中积了一汪眼泪。

他只是不太明白龚子棋为什么避蛇蝎一样避着他，如果厌恶自己那么他大可以直接拒绝，何必又做出那些事。例如有一天他看到龚子棋忘记收起来的苏州菜的菜谱，例如他开始跳舞的第二天就出现在一楼客厅的手工编织地毯，例如衣柜中特意为他添置的尺码合适的新装。

但是当他向龚子棋伸出手时龚子棋总是皱着眉避开，像是自己身上有什么致死的病毒，像是自己真真切切已经献身给他的父亲龚先生。可是你又装什么清高，龚子棋，你把我带到你父亲面前让我成为他的情人，难道你会比我干净？

龚子棋突兀地打断方书剑：“你为什么哭？”

方书剑心里回答因为你，口中也是这样说的。龚子棋毫不意外地挑了挑眉：“因为我没有在我父亲不在的时候爱上你？方书剑你不要把你自己当做姜喜宝。”

方书剑手紧紧抓着脚踝，指节泛起白色，听到最后一句话猛地转过头不可置信地盯着龚子棋，而后他不知道哪来的力气挣开了龚子棋的手，直直盯着龚子棋的眼睛吻住他的唇。

龚子棋为什么还不闭眼，我为什么非要招惹他。我名义上的金主去哪儿了，留我和龚子棋在这里他怎么会放心。他的嘴唇好薄。他回应了我。方书剑呼吸一滞，然后感觉到龚子棋有力的臂膀圈住他单薄的背脊，他在回吻自己，以一种野兽的方式。

他应该是没有什么经验的，这怎么可能，他年龄至少比我大，怎么不会接吻。方书剑捧起龚子棋的脸，用舌尖引着他的进入自己的口腔，下一步动作却被门铃的声音打断。方书剑只好从龚子棋怀中爬起，起身之前又蹭了蹭龚子棋的手。

是龚先生。见到方书剑时他眼神发亮，迫不及待地揽过方书剑单薄的肩头，男人身材高大肩膀宽厚，正适合嵌一个方书剑。方书剑笑着应龚先生的话，眼神却飘向二楼的楼梯转角。

刚刚龚子棋的怀抱和他父亲的不一样。

 

 

 

那一夜方书剑睡在了龚先生的床上。

 

 

 

醒来时方书剑发现身边没有人，床头的桌子上放着一杯温水，他端着杯子走出主卧，正好撞上沙发上龚子棋的眼神。见他出来龚子棋笑了一声，方书剑听不出其中的感情，只好低着头路过他，把玻璃杯送回茶几上。

准备上楼的时候龚子棋才开口叫住他：“方书剑。”

方书剑偏过头，脸上混着天真和迷惑地看向龚子棋：“怎么了吗。”

龚子棋靠近方书剑，抓住方书剑纤瘦的腕子把他往楼梯上带，头也不回地用一个命令的语气告诉他：“我来给你画一幅肖像画。”

于是方书剑把自己的身体舒展在龚子棋面前，他脱下身上的布料像是剥开一只蚌露出带着温润光泽的珍珠。狄俄尼索斯酿的葡萄酒让龚子棋醉了，他似乎回忆起少年时窥探父亲卧室时的那一眼惊艳，脆弱纤细的少年眼角泛红地在他父亲身下承欢，光滑背脊如同一尾艳丽的鱼，皮肤上快开出一朵花。

方书剑就像是那一朵花，罂粟，玫瑰，或者其他什么都可以，只要足够艳丽又足够危险，会被他摘下别在西装领口，陪着他举着如血的红酒穿过灯红酒绿和枪林弹雨。龚子棋的笔尖虚空地绘过方书剑的身体线条，从颈项一直到脚踝，调整比例的时间足够龚子棋落入方书剑的圈套。

陷阱甜蜜，龚子棋晕开眼角的冷厉和刀锋。他寻到了那个他梦萦的人，就在眼前，就现在侧卧在他卧室的沙发上，带着对他的热切渴盼，稚嫩又偏偏致命。酒神抚琴撩拨他：“龚子棋，你为什么不看我的眼睛。”

龚子棋从宿醉中惊醒，他爱上一个男孩，这男孩恰巧是他父亲的情人。他觉得飞机上那本书像是一个诅咒，他是勖聪恕也是宋家明，他爱上他父亲的情人姜喜宝。可是明明是他先爱上的方书剑，那个让人倦倦入睡的黄昏他在心里刻下了双人床上一团模糊的光影，然后十几年间光成为风成为积雨云，成为方书剑眼中作用对象为他的粘稠。

方书剑无声地对他做着口型：“你爱我。”

龚子棋在纸上勾出方书剑的大略轮廓，低着头没有说话，装作看不懂方书剑的意思。方书剑自讨没趣从沙发上坐起，扭开卧室的门意图离开，龚子棋却在他指尖碰到门时喊他的名字：“方书剑。”

方书剑脚步一滞，而后又给了龚子棋那个微笑：“龚子棋，你的父亲对我，除了拥抱并无其他。”说罢前脚已经踏出了卧室，动作不动声色地缓慢，他看准了龚子棋的犹豫，把事实丢给他之后就开始计算龚子棋的心跳。

他算准了。

龚子棋叫住他：“龚方书剑。如果你喜欢这个名字，你也可以在你的名字前面冠我的姓氏。”

 

 

 

龚先生给方书剑绝对的自由，又或者是限定范围内的自由。他没有碰方书剑，最为逾矩的动作也不过是亲吻他的额角。

你知道当一个人有了所爱之人的时候他会拒绝其他人的身体接触，正如方书剑，但所幸龚先生并未动过他分毫。方书剑试探地问过龚先生，然而中年人只是拍拍他的肩膀，说我舍不得。

谁会舍得玷污看起来恣意但其实格外干净的方书剑，谁会用尖刀在玻璃上留下一片片划痕，谁会舍得把雪里开的一朵迎风颤抖的花无情摘下再踩进泥土中。龚先生把方书剑留在自己身边，事无巨细地照顾他，甚至不让他亲手去剥一只水果，转而第二天方书剑就被龚子棋按着腰在床上操到脱力，口中含糊的都是迭声的“子棋”。

龚方书剑。龚子棋这样叫他，在方书剑高潮的时候。方书剑你知不知道，你的名字前冠的是我的姓氏，不是他的。他是谁不言而喻，是与龚子棋共享一个姓氏的人，在龚子棋心中他的父亲俨然和他是平等的，都是在黑夜中觊觎林中篝火的兽。他看不惯他父亲的小心翼翼和温柔，却又不得不感谢他留给了自己一个纯洁的、干净的、只属于他一个人的方书剑，至少在肉体上是这样。

他不知道他的父亲爱方书剑爱到何种地步，竟然放心叫他和方书剑在龚宅中几乎日日独处，竟然给方书剑毫无保留的信任和自由，然而他知道方书剑对龚先生的依恋只是对成年男性条件反射性的依赖，这份情感来自于方书剑那个素未谋面的父亲。龚子棋很自信，方书剑爱他，并且只爱他，不然不会在一开始就抛那个带着引诱意味的眼神给他。

龚子棋违背他的父亲，将他父亲不舍得碰的方书剑压在自己怀中。这是他人生二十几年以来的至爱，面部棱角逐渐锋利，时间却揉不碎他心中那团代表年少朦胧爱意的幻影。他怎么能放手。

他怎么能放手，即使他和方书剑的吻被暴露在他父亲的眼前。  
那本书真真正正成了昭示他们命运的诅咒。龚先生最终将方书剑困在了自己身边，温柔而决绝，因为和龚子棋之间仍然存在二十几年的父子亲情只是将龚子棋送去了国外。龚子棋黑色的箱子中装的东西很少，文件，换洗衣物，以及一幅未完成的人物肖像。

 

 

 

那之后龚先生没有再找新的情人，方书剑乖乖地陪在他身边充当一个不明不白的角色，他与龚先生的关系止于抚摸和亲吻，止于深夜身侧有人陪伴。

方书剑不止一次在夜晚瞪大眼睛回想起龚子棋，想起那一段背德而疯狂的恋情，他们在龚宅的每一处做爱，像是上辈子落了天大的遗憾的爱人。龚子棋那样淡漠而无情的人被他点亮，被他填满，因为他不得不相信自己从来不信的爱。

他又何尝不是，他甚至新婚少妇一样悄悄地念龚子棋给他取的新的名字。龚方书剑，龚是龚子棋的龚，他把爱人的姓加在自己的名字上宣告自己的归属。龚先生满意他的这个说法，用宽厚的手掌摩挲他的肩头，以为他和龚子棋只是青涩少年之间不懂事的尝试，以为方书剑终于是全身心都属于他。

事业上运筹帷幄的中年人在这方面却不能看透，方书剑所有跳舞时、读书时、唱歌时发呆的间隙都写着龚子棋的名字，每晚的月光都恰似龚子棋的锋利与温柔。

龚先生动用关系为方书剑申请了最轻松的实践学习，因而方书剑可以继续在龚宅做一只只需要歌唱的金丝雀。

 

 

 

方书剑以为和龚子棋的温存只被限定在那半个月，然而龚先生三日之内突发暴病身亡，甚至没有等到龚子棋的飞机落地。太子被匆匆召回继承家业，方书剑不算是外人帮忙操办其他相关事宜，所有人都是穿着黑西装满脸肃穆。

龚子棋要处理事业上的明争暗斗，家业大难免有人浑水摸鱼，方书剑身份尴尬，忙完葬礼上的事情就只能待在龚宅无所事事，什么也不敢碰，不敢留下也不敢走。龚子棋桌上摊着无数文件，他不敢靠近窥探，于是只隔一段时间给龚子棋送一杯咖啡或者做好的饭菜。两个人之间没有交流，就连一句礼貌的“谢谢”也不曾有。方书剑低着头离开房间，龚子棋垂着眼看文件，一杯咖啡仰起头灌下喉咙。

龚先生的葬礼被安排在全市最大的教堂。唱诗班的男孩子们唱着安魂曲，神父的声音低沉而缓慢，白鸽被钟声惊扰绕着尖顶飞了一圈又一圈。方书剑坐在最后一排，与龚子棋隔着许多的商业伙伴与亲朋故交，他盯着龚子棋的背影出神，破天荒地什么也没有想，只是觉得我还爱他。

葬礼结束后龚子棋在人群中找到了方书剑，方书剑过于纤细，在一群黑色西装的人当中也格外明显。龚子棋不由分说地抓过方书剑的腕子，一路拉着他走到教堂背后逼狭的小巷。

方书剑不知该如何面对龚子棋，只好闭上眼睛，准备好接受龚子棋这半年来不知是否已经变质的感情，却没想到龚子棋的呼吸逐渐迫近，而后贴上了方书剑的嘴唇。

这个吻带着救赎、带着狂喜、带着失而复得的情难自抑。龚子棋几乎要将他推进墙中，方书剑恍惚间尝到了血腥味，但他不愿意停下。他们在教堂的阴暗角落接吻，带着《圣经》中绝对不会被允许的感情，带着不会被世人所容的违背道德的爱情。他在亲吻他逝去的父亲的情人，并且还有日后的无数个吻。  
龚子棋紧紧抱住方书剑，不在乎这样是否会弄疼他，只是低低地唤他的名字：“做我的姜喜宝，方书剑。”

方书剑的手攀上龚子棋的背脊，大片大片的瑰丽在他眼前炸开，最后所有色调都归于自己卧室中那副已完成的油画。他贴着龚子棋的鬓角开口：“如果你愿意，我可以给我的名字冠上你的姓氏。”

腰间的手蓦地收紧，方书剑快要喘不上气来。他在快要窒息的感觉中感觉到龚子棋吻他的眉峰，发出那种鸽子一样的笑声：“那么我叫你龚方书剑。”


End file.
